The present invention is related to electric machines and in particular to stator assemblies of electric machines.
Electric machines typically include a rotating portion called a rotor and a stationary portion called a stator that includes a plurality of windings. In an electric motor, the stator windings receive electrical energy that generates a rotating magnetic field, which interacts with the rotor to generate mechanical energy. In an electric generator, mechanical energy supplied to a rotor causes a magnetic field (generated by the rotor) to rotate and interact with the stator windings to generate electric energy. The stator typically includes a plurality of phase windings (e.g., three-phase) for either receiving a three-phase AC input voltage in motoring application or for providing a three-phase AC output in generating applications. To prevent shorts between the plurality of phase windings, insulating material is placed between adjacent phase windings.